


Better Off As Lovers

by writermaedchen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Love Triangle, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro's before hoes? Not for Alec and Jace. Jealousy, hidden feelings and a bloody nose leads to confessed feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off As Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I'd like to inform you that I'm currently studying for my finals that are being written in 3 weeks which is the reason I won't the uploading too many stories in the near future. Bear with me. But anyway, here is an Alec imagine. Including Jace. So double hotness might I say.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Request: Hi! Can you write a one shot on TV!Series Alec/reader/Jace, where Alec and Jace are fighting over the reader because they're both in love with the reader(who's in love with Alec) and she doesn't know what's going on so she goes to her parabatai, Isabelle for help. Izzy tells her what going on between the two guys and when she goes back to see them, they're on opposite sides of the training room, bleeding. The reader runs to help Alec- all worried- and they admit they're feelings for each other.

If you compared a typical American High School with the New York Institute Jace -,Alec- and Izzy Lightwood were the good looking and popular kids and you the newest addition to the It-Clique.  You were raised in Idris, your family well-known and influencing members of The Clave and you the rebellious daughter who liked to screw the rules. It hadn’t always been this way, there was a time you truly considered becoming an Iron Sister or a Clave member but then you became friends with Seelis, downworlders.  You had realized that your people treated downworlders the wrong way and the fact that their blood was half human and half demon said nothing about their personality. Or their kindness for that matter. Spending time with Seelis brought you to Isabelle Lightwood, an insanely beautiful and fierce Shadowhunter who had dated Meliorn.  Fast forward you became really close friends and when your parents found out about your relations to the downworlders you were sent to the New York institute for you to _see_ how they supposedly threaten mundanes. You didn’t mind since that meant you could have sleepovers with Izzy and when you met her older brother Alec and the adopted Jace you knew you had some eye candy to enjoy.  
Every single day.

That was a year ago and in the meanwhile both you and Izzy had parabatai runes on your bodies to show off.   
Talking about parabatais…  
For a few weeks now Alec and Jace seemed to be fighting a lot more than usual. The weirdest part was that neither of them wanted to talk about it. You were close to both of them and watching them fight over a misplaced arrow seemed out of character. It wasn’t like you hadn’t tried talking to both of them but when you had visited Jace in his room all you got was a reassuring smile with a following headshake and his arms around you.  Jace and you were really similar when it came to ignoring rules and being sarcastic in the most inappropriate situations. Maybe that was the reason you loved to train with him, his arrogant remarks and flirty attitude was fun. Alec however was your oasis of tranquility. Whenever you felt like you needed someone who understood the obligations of being born as the eldest in a famous family he was your person to go to. There had been many quite nights where you both had just cooked and talked and heated arguments including slamming doors when it came to you being reckless and him scolding you for it but still having your back and defending you every time.  For a long time you hadn’t realized that your feelings for your parabatai’s brother weren’t just friendly ones but one night when you had fallen asleep in his bed after a game of chess and you woke wrapped up in his arms you were struck by the realization that you wanted to wake up like this every day. His nose buried in your hair, your legs tangled and that sleepy smile he gave you just a second after waking up.  
You wanted that.  
You wanted Alec.

‘’What is your problem?’’, Jace’s voice echoed through the training room, crossing his arms in front of his chest while he faced his parabatai.  
‘’What are you talking about?’’  
Alec dogged his question while using the punching bag as an excuse not to focus on Jace.   
‘’I’m talking about last night. You interrupted mine and Y/N’s pizza night telling me Maryse needed me for something. Guess what, she didn’t.’’  
Alec clenched his teeth at the mention of your and Jace’s weekly pizza nights. He had seen you in one of Jace’s sweaters being hugged by him from behind and Alec had just lost it. He had made up some stupid excuse why Jace had to hurry to Idris, even though all he wanted was for you to get out of his embrace. And his sweater.  It had worked but of course he had figured out that Jace wasn’t needed anywhere.   
They were rubbing off on each other for weeks now, Alec acting like a jealous boyfriend every time you and Jace came a little too close for his liking.   
But what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t as flirty as Jace was and he was able to _see_ that you liked Jace’s teasing.  Isabelle had assured him that you weren’t interested in Jace but she couldn’t know everything , could she?  
That, however, didn’t keep Alec from putting on a blank expression before he turned around to Jace.  
‘’I’m trying to keep you from making a fool out of yourself. Y/N clearly doesn’t like you the way you like her.’’  
Alec saw the surprise in Jace’s eyes before he clenched his teeth.  
‘’Who says that? Am I the one she kisses good night or you?’’, his grin was smug while he watched the jealousy showing on Alec’s face.  
‘’Don’t believe I haven’t seen the way you look at her, Alec.’’  
Alec growled before he took a step towards Jace. She kisses him good night? Where?  
‘’Then why don’t you step back? I’m older than you.’’  
He knew what a stupid argument that was but he couldn’t help himself.  
Alec felt like he had a right to court you, his sister being your parabatai and all.  
‘’Bullshit, Alec! Why won’t we let Y/N decide?’’  
They didn’t realize how close they had gotten to each other, growling.  
‘’Let me decide what?’’

You had heard the boys argue so you followed their voices into the training room, but apparently you had missed the main point.   
The two Shadowhunter’s flinched , starring at you. You raised your eyebrow watching Jace clearing his throat before he stepped away from Alec.  
‘’Who’s better at hand to hand combat.’’, he said.  
‘’You’re seriously fighting over who’s better at…fighting? Really?’’  
You shook your head before you sighed.  
‘’You’re parabatais, get your shit together. You are supposed to work together and not against each other.’’  
‘’Parabatais my ass.’’,you heard Alec muttering when you walked out of the room again trying to find Izzy.  
The current events were alarming and you desperately needed to talk with Izzy about this.

The silence that followed after your report and the eventual quite laughter stunned you.  
‘’They are in love with the same girl.’’, Izzy said watching you with a soft smile.  
Wait what?  
‘’Who?’’  
The shock that you were feeling showed on your face and the thought that Alec was in love with someone else made you freeze. How could you not know?   
You felt Izzy stroking hair out of your face.  
‘’You, stupid.’’,she answered simply.  
‘’I have no idea how you couldn’t realize two men begging for your attention. I’d be cheering you on if it weren’t my brothers.’’  
 _You?_  
‘’But…’’,you shook your head.   
‘’I don’t feel that way for Jace ! He’s like a brother.’’  
Izzy chuckled before she raised an eyebrow knowingly.  
‘’But Alec’s not.’’  
The small smile on your lips and the red cheeks were answer enough.  
‘’You need to sort that out.’’  
Isabelle shoved you towards the door.  
‘’Keep Alec from murdering Jace.’’

You took a few minutes to plan your strategy and to wonder how the hell Alec couldn’t be sure of your feelings for him. You had always thought the hearts in your eyes were visible whenever he was near you. Or the way you got kind of shy around him because every flirt, every tease meant something.  
When you finally made it to the training room you realized that Alec and Jace were on opposite ends with bleeding noses and cracked jaws judging by the expression of pain on Alec’s face when he tried to move his jaw.  
‘’Are you fucking insane?’’, you yelled running to Alec and crouching down in front of him. Sure, you worried about Jace but right now your anger at him for making Alec bleed was greater.  
‘’I don’t even want to know who started. How dumb are you two?’’  
Your words were harsh but the hands that took a hold of Alec’s face were tender.  
‘’Is anything broken?’’, you asked him quietly while looking for any more injuries.   
When he tried to answer a wave of pain washed over him making him groan.  
‘’I take that as a yes.’’  
You drew a healing rune on his forearm and watched the blood stopping.  
You heard Jace getting up and quietly leaving the room as if he sensed what was coming.  
Rubbing your temple you sighed.  
‘’I don’t know whether to yell at you or kiss you.’’  
Alec’s eyes widened before his expression turned just a tiny bit hopeful.  
‘’I don’t like you yelling at me.’’  
That made you laugh and even though he had dried blood sticking to his face he looked attractive.  
‘’Well apparently you prefer that over a kiss since you had to punch Jace instead of making a move.’’  
You took a towel and tried to get the blood off his face.  
‘’So…are you…are you saying that…?’’  
You chuckled before you leaned forward to press your lips on his. Alec groaned and buried his hand in your hair, your name a soft whisper against your lips.


End file.
